The Old Girl Next Door
by Ashtyn Hedrick
Summary: When Taelor, Seth's old neighbor moves back to newport, she harbors secrets that will affect everyone. Please RR
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
"Seth-phone." Kirsten Cohen yelled to her son Seth from across the house.  
  
"Got it mom," he yelled back after he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Seth? It's me Taelor Kebby. I used to live next door to you before the Coopers moved in."  
  
"Oh, yeah, Taelor, how are you?" Seth was confused, Taelor hadn't had any contact with him for years.  
  
"I'm," she paused, "okay, you?"  
  
"I'm great actually, why are you just okay?"  
  
"I'm moving back to Newport and-"  
  
"You are? That's great!" Seth interrupted her.  
  
"Ya, I guess so, but I'm nervous, I won't know anyone but you and I-"  
  
"Any one but me? Are you sure, I mean I am the king of cool"  
  
Taelor laughed. "Don't doubt it, S.C. but I'm going to your school on Monday, so wanna meet up?"  
  
"Sure Tae. I'd love to, how bout," he paused for a minute.  
  
"In front of the Admin building 1/2 an hour before school"  
  
"Sounds good to me S.C. see you then!" He hung up the phone.  
  
*****************************  
  
"So, your saying this girl-" Ryan Atwood was trying to understand Seth's plight.  
  
"Taelor"  
  
"-Taelor, is coming back to Newport and-"  
  
"I'm afraid Summer will be jealous"  
  
"Ok, so, meet the girl she could be totally different than you imagine her to be now."  
  
"Your coming with me ok?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She is coming from Chino ok, her dad lives there, her mom here. It's a crazy messed up story. And maybe" Seth paused, while Ryan looked at him expectantly.  
  
"You could help her out a little," with Ryan's upraised eyebrows he added "I dunno, I was just throwing some stuff out there." and with an added "Please" from Seth, Ryan said "fine I'll go, but Marissa has to come too, and Summer, I promised them rides."  
  
"Fine Fine Fine. Thank you Ryan."  
  
"Whatever I didn't really do anything."  
  
"You see, thats where your wrong-"  
  
"Okay Okay I get it."  
  
"I'm getting the feeling you want me to leave R.A."  
  
"Yes S.C. I think you have the gist of it."  
  
"Fine I'm going," Seth walked out of the pool house then quickly put his head back in. "Thanks again" Ryan threw a pillow at him. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two "Cohen, it's freezing out here, how much longer do we have to wait?" asked Summer.  
  
"She should be here any-" Seth was interrupted by a call of  
  
"Seth!?" Seth turned around quickly.  
  
"Taelor?" This was not the Taelor Seth remembered. This Taelor had long wavy light brown hair with natural blonde highlights, and bright brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah! Hey, how are you? Long time no see!" Taelor moved in for a hug.  
  
"I'm," he paused with a look at Summer, "great! How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
"This, is, uh, Marissa" he nudged towards Marissa.  
  
"Hi, Marissa Cooper," Marissa stuck her hand out to shake.  
  
"Taelor Kebby, Pleasure." Taelor shook it.  
  
"This, is my girlfriend, Summer" this time he nudged Summer.  
  
"Taelor" she stuck out her hand with a smile.  
  
"Summer" who shook it with a smile.  
  
"And this is Ryan, he lived in-" Seth was interrupted by Taelor.  
  
"Ryan, you were in Baker for 8th right?"  
  
"Yeah, I remember you, you hung out with Theresa all the time right?"  
  
"Yeah, but now she went off and left, and everyone is worried sick, especially me." Taelor looked away.  
  
Marissa, Summer, Seth, and Ryan looked at each other.  
  
"But, um, this looks like a great school" Taelor broke the awkward silence.  
  
"I dunno, is it?" asked Seth.  
  
"Oh, shut up Cohen," replied Summer.  
  
Taelor laughed.  
  
"So where's your first class?" Ryan looked over Taelor's shoulder as if to read her schedule. Taelor giggled.  
  
"I don't have my schedule yet," she withdrew from Ryan.  
  
"But um, Summer, Marissa, I haven't lived here in a while and my mom is giving me some money to go shopping, would you guys like to come and help me pick out some new stuff?"  
  
The girls looked at each other.  
  
"Sure" said Marisa.  
  
"Totally" added Summer.  
  
"I'll tag along too, you know, help Taelor with the fashion trends"  
  
Summer rolled her eyes, and Marisa, Taelor, and Ryan laughed.  
  
"I don't think so Cohen."  
  
"Ooh, Cohen, that's a way better nickname than S.C. I think you should continue to call him that,"  
  
"Oh thanks Tae."  
  
"No problem"  
  
Then Summer took over. "So lets get your schedule and we can figure out where all your classes are..........." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
"So you got your schedule Taelor?" asked Marissa.  
  
"Mhm. It looks like I'm all set."   
  
"So c'mon read it out loud," replied Summer.  
  
"Okay, lets see:  
  
Period One, I have Drama  
  
Period Two, Math  
  
Period Three, History  
  
Period Four, Lunch  
  
Period Five, English  
  
Period Six, Science  
  
Period Seven, Spanish  
  
And Period Eight, Chorus."   
  
"Chorus, you sing Tae?" asked Seth.   
  
"Yeah, I guess you could call it that, my dad just calls it noise."  
  
"That's awesome!"  
  
"Well," Summer looked over her shoulder. "You and I have Drama together."  
  
"And we have Spanish" added Marissa.  
  
"History and English with me" Ryan put in.  
  
"Math and Chemistry here" finished Seth.  
  
"Sweet!" Summer gave her the look. "I mean awesome!" Summer looked satisfied.   
  
"I'll walk with you to Drama and show you your locker. Your in locker 5149."  
  
The girls walked off.  
  
"Gotta go guys," Marissa kissed Ryan on the cheek. "See ya!" Marissa left.  
  
"Oh a little PDA huh?" asked Seth.  
  
"Oh shut up, I saw your look at Taelor this morning"  
  
"Yeah and you just about flirted your way off of Marissa's radar. Gotta go Ryan, Is it okay if I don't kiss you?"  
  
"Oh Shut Up." Ryan slammed his locker.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"So, you've known Cohen for how long?" asked Summer.  
  
"Well since we were kids."  
  
"Oh, I see, so any thing you know," she paused, "Relationship wise go on between you guys?"  
  
"Nope not really he was just boy next door Seth if you know what I mean,"   
  
"Yeah, Cohen has never been the player in the school"  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
"Well here we are. This is your locker."  
  
"Thanks Summer!"  
  
"No Problem"  
  
Taelor put her books in her locker.  
  
"Ready" asked Summer.  
  
"Totally" 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four 

The rest of the day was easy, and although Seth protested, Taelor insisted on going to say hello to Sandy and Kirsten. "Taelor" Seth whined. 

"What!" Taelor threw her hands in the air. 

"Cohen, just shut up and drive!" Summer told Seth. Marissa and Ryan laughed. 

"So," Summer turned to Taelor. "Got any dirt on Cohen?" Taelor laughed. "Well there was that one time with the kiddie pool." She laughed again. 

"Kiddie pool?" asked Summer. 

"Oh no" Seth moaned. 

"I gotta hear this one," said Ryan turning in his seat. 

"Okay, so we are what 5-6 years old and Seth invites me to come over and swim. His parents wouldn't trust him in the big pool-" she was interrupted by a look Summer gave Seth. 

"What? I was 6, My parents thought I would jump in after Captain Oats, which would most likely fall in, and then I would most likely drown." They laughed. 

"Anyway, so he says something to me and I'm like fine take this, so I through his Captain Oats toy into the big pool." Ryan laughed. 

"And then I say so go in there and get it. And he's like no way. So I go fine and jump in. I was in swimming at the time and was awesome at it. I grab the Captain Oats toy and stay under water, to swim to the steps, and Seth being the scardey cat he is jumps in the pool thinking im drowning to save me. " 

The car cracked up. 

"We're here." Seth sighed. They walked into the house. Taelor sighed. 

"Just like I remember it." Sandy walked in. 

"Hey Seth, Ryan, Summer, Marissa and-" Sandy looked towards Seth. 

"Taelor Kebby don't you remember me Mr. Cohen?" she asked. 

"Taelor? Taelor! Oh how are you?" 

"Fine thank you how are you?" 

"Great, Great! Kirsten's in the kitchen she'll wanna see you" Seth sighed while Sandy led her into the kitchen. 

"Kirsten guess who's here?" 

"Who?" Kirsten asked. 

"Taelor Kebby" 

"Taelor? How are you sweety?" 

"Great thanks Mrs. Cohen. I promised Summer and Marissa we could go shopping, I just wanted to stop by to say-" she was interrupted because Theresa walked in. 

"Theresa?" 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

A/N: The spanish is really not that significant, just dialogue cuz Theresa is hispanic.  
Theresa whipped around.  
  
"Taelor?"  
  
The girls began to speak in Spanish.  
  
"Oh mi dios es realmente usted!"   
  
"¿Oh mi dios cuáles son usted que hace aquí?"   
  
"bien, estoy moviendo hacia atrás, debido a, usted sé,"   
  
"Oh s"   
  
"pero qué sobre usted? Significo que cada uno en tipo de tela de algodón va loco "  
  
" bien, él es una historia larga, yo explicará más adelante."   
  
"aceptable. Era grande verle "  
  
" sí, usted también "  
  
Taelor looked back at Mrs. Cohen. "Sorry, old friend. But it was wonderful to see you again but the mall awaits!"   
  
Mrs. Cohen laughed. "You girls need a ride?" Taelor looked at Summer and Marissa. Summer shrugged as to say "Why not?"  
  
"Thanks" replied Taelor.  
  
"All right then," Kirsten grabbed her keys. "Off we go then! See you boys later" The girls laughed.  
  
"Have fun!" answered Seth emphatically,  
  
Seth and Ryan looked at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes and left.   
  
"So what was she talking to Theresa about the whole, you know thing" asked Sandy.  
  
"I really don't have any idea."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Seriously."  
  
"All right if you're sure."  
  
"You can drop us off at my house Mrs. Cohen," said Taelor. The girls had just finished shopping.  
  
"All right Taelor, I need directions then."  
  
"Alright it's 735 Palm Court. Know where that is?"  
  
"Yes, I think so."  
  
"So Summer, how long have you lived here?"  
  
"Aah, Since I was born" Summer replied,  
  
Taelor laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Summer.  
  
"Well, you just reminded me of one of my good friends back in Chino"  
  
"Really, what's her name?"  
  
"Her name is Autumn. If she comes over at anytime I'll introduce you."  
  
"Cool!" replied Summer.  
  
"Thanks for going shopping with me guys, it really meant a lot"  
  
"No problem"  
  
"So," Marissa paused, remembering the kitchen scene with Theresa. "you can speak Spanish better than I thought."  
  
Taelor laughed. "Well, I kind of picked it up and Theresa and I have really just spoken to each other in Spanish, it's kind of how we do things I guess." She shrugged. "It's really no biggie,"  
  
"So here you are girls" said Mrs. Cohen stopping the car.   
  
"Thanks Mrs. Cohen."  
  
"Anytime Taelor"  
  
The girls got out of the car and walked into Taelor's house. When they entered a little girl ran up to Taelor, gave her a big hug, and said "Yay! Mommy-You're home!"  
  
"Yeah I am babe,"  
  
"Hi I'm Teagan! Who are you?" she said her light brown curls bouncing as she jumped.   
  
The girls laughed. "I'm Summer,"  
  
"I'm Marissa."  
  
"Hey Teag- I have to go upstairs ok?"  
  
"Alright, nice to meet you,"  
  
"You too." Summer and Marissa chimed.  
  
When they reached Taelor's room Marissa said "You're little sister is so cute. She looks just like you! But why did she call you mommy?"  
  
Taelor looked at Marissa with a look of, please don't tell anyone in her eyes.


End file.
